hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia U.S. State (QueenCupid OC)
Ria F. Jones is a U.S. state located in the southeastern United States. She is a fanmade character for the Hetalia: World Series. Appearance She has waist-length wavy brunette hair which she usually puts in a ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a black shirt, brown shorts, peach cardigan, pink ribbon and wears a black and white polka-dotted ribbon on her head. Personality She's an energetic, fun, and hardworking state. Likes gardening and Peaches. She's literally obsessed with Peaches, going as far as making her nickname 'The Peach State'. History Before settlement by Europeans, Georgia was inhabited by the mound building cultures. The British colony of Georgia was founded by James Oglethorpe on February 12, 1733. The colony was administered by the Trustees for the Establishment of the Colony of Georgia in America under a charter issued by (and named for) King George II. The Trustees implemented an elaborate plan for the colony's settlement, known as the Oglethorpe Plan, which envisioned an agrarian society of yeoman farmers and prohibited slavery. In 1742 the colony was invaded by the Spanish during the War of Jenkins' Ear. In 1752, after the government failed to renew subsidies that had helped support the colony, the Trustees turned over control to the crown. Georgia became a crown colony, with a governor appointed by the king. The Province of Georgia was one of the Thirteen Colonies that revolted against British rule in the American Revolution by signing the 1776 Declaration of Independence. The State of Georgia's first constitution was ratified in February 1777. Georgia was the 10th state to ratify the Articles of Confederation on July 24, 1778,11 and was the 4th state to ratify the current Constitution on January 2, 1788. In 1829, gold was discovered in the North Georgia mountains, which led to the Georgia Gold Rush and an established federal mint inDahlonega, which continued its operation until 1861. The subsequent influx of white settlers put pressure on the government to take land from the Cherokee Nation. In 1830, President Andrew Jackson signed the Indian Removal Act into law, sending many eastern Native American nations to reservations in present-day Oklahoma, including all of Georgia's tribes. Despite the Supreme Court's ruling inWorcester v. Georgia that states were not permitted to redraw the Indian boundaries, President Jackson and the state of Georgia ignored the ruling. In 1838, his successor, Martin Van Buren, dispatched federal troops to gather the Cherokee and deport them west of theMississippi. This forced relocation, known as the Trail of Tears, led to the death of over 4,000 Cherokees. In early 1861, Georgia joined the Confederacy and became a major theater of the Civil War. Major battles took place at Chickamauga, Kennesaw Mountain, and Atlanta. In December 1864, a large swath of the state from Atlanta to Savannah was destroyed during General William Tecumseh Sherman's March to the Sea. 18,253 Georgian soldiers died in service, roughly 1 of every 5 who served. In 1870, following reconstruction, Georgia became the last Confederate state restored to the Union. With white Democrats having regained power in the state legislature, they passed a poll tax in 1877, which disenfranchised many poor blacks and whites, preventing them from registering. In 1908, the state established a white primary; with the only competitive contests within the Democratic Party, it was another way to exclude blacks from politics.14 They constituted 46.7% of the state's population in 1900. This disfranchisement persisted through the mid-1960s, until federal legislation with the Voting Rights Act of 1965. Trivia * This Original Character was originally created by the Wattpad user; RiaFJones. * There is a better Georgia in this Wiki; Georgia (State), he is male, though.